


Haven is a Place in Maine

by Sioux



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has his little idiosynchrocies, as does Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven is a Place in Maine

Haven is a Place in Maine

By Sioux

Dedicated to Elfin  
Slight spoilers for ‘A Tale of Two Audrey s.’

 

Dawn was breaking, pearly light seeping in around the edge of the curtains covering the porthole. I stretched, carefully. I didn’t want to wake Nate, he’d had a hell of a day yesterday but my lower back was complaining. Not that the rest of me was complaining – hell no! The rest of me was feeling very relaxed and very mellow.

As the tide picked up the boat rocked a little more. It was soothing and peaceful lying in bed just letting my body roll slightly with the motion. 

After I’d helped Nate bury his Dad yesterday afternoon I’d got him on board and plied him with food I’d had sent in from the Gull, and booze. Sort of like our own combined personal wake for the Chief and celebration that Nate had survived that last plague.

We talked a little, drank a lot, cried some and then Nate, lightweight, fell asleep on deck.

I’d waved Evvie off to a room in the Gull earlier on in the evening. I wasn’t in the mood to be played by her tonight. She’d walked past around eleven; I’d made it clear I was busy and, for a change, she’d not tried anything on and had turned around and gone back to the Gull. I didn’t believe her half promise that she’d leave in the morning, but, you never know, this place is renown for the unexpected!

I sat on deck with a sleeping Nate and finished my beer in peace content to watch him just breathing. I refused to let myself remember him dying at my feet this afternoon.

About midnight it started to get more than a little chilly so I helped Nate downstairs and put him to bed. I locked everything down then got ready for bed myself. I didn’t think I’d be getting much sleep even though I was tired, I felt a little wired, if truth be known, even after all the beer and the wine we’d drank with the food.

I walked into my bedroom and got undressed. I figured Nate would still be sleeping the sleep of the emotionally battered and drunk but when I turned around, in the faint light reflecting from the courtesy lights on the dock, I could see his eyes glittering. Silvery tracks showing on his thin cheeks from his tears. I slid in between the sheets and leaned over him, looking into his face. Nate could be unpredictable at times so I didn’t relax too much. When he didn’t move or say anything I leant down and licked the salt from his face with my tongue. He closed his eyes, his breath hitching and his lips tightening. I gave him plenty of time to think about it before I licked his lips then kissed him.

Suddenly my back was against the bed head with Nate’s arm across my throat, his knee just about crushing my jewels and his chest heaving like he’d just finished a marathon. 

We stared into each other’s eyes.

‘You can if you want,’ I finally croaked.

Nate waited a beat then started to turn me. I struggled which made him fight harder.

‘Bedside drawer. Supplies,’ I gasped.

Nate seemed intent on ignoring me.

‘You are so not doing me dry!’

He threw me down on the bed, a knee to my stomach and a heavy hand on my chest.

‘Don’t move!’ he growled.

I grinned up at him. He was wild, on the edge of control and hot, just the way I like him.

 

I sigh deeply and discreetly stretch my lower spine, the ache between my legs a pleasant echo. 

Nate is sprawled across the other side of the bed on his front, one arm dangling off the other side of the bed, the other flung across the pillows. Lines criss-cross down his back, the broken skin showing darker against the unmarked portions. Some of the scratches have oozed droplets of blood which have dried in tiny black red spheres. Irresistible! Cautiously I support myself on my arm and first of all feast my eyes then my tongue. I lave him from his shoulders to the dimples above that peachy little ass. Satin smooth, rough ridges, salty, sweet, metallic bliss! I lick hard at one particularly deep gouge, hard enough to get the blood trickling again, then I nibble at the start of the scratch, working my way down its length, knowing as I do so that I’m smearing his blood across my cheek and down his back. I lean up and survey my handiwork. It’s not like Nate is going to wake up with me doing this, and, what the hell, I always did like to see Nate in running red in the mornings.


End file.
